Blue Exorcist- Le retour
by MissManga2000
Summary: Un jour d'automne, pendant un cours de Yukio Okumura, le frère jumeau de Rin, une fille arrive accompagné de Méphisto Phélès le proviseur de L'académie de la Croix Vraie. Tout le monde est surpris et la fille nommé Ria est très bizarre... Suivez les aventures de Rin, Yukio, Ria et leurs ami(e)s, à travers un monde passionnant et un peu romantique :) !
1. Chapitre 01

**Blue Exorcist- Le retour**

**Salut, ravi que tu es cliqué(e) sur ma fiction. Comme tu peux le voir elle parle de Blue Exorcist (ou Ao no Exorcist). Comme ce manga est terminé et que je suis vachement triste, j'ai fais une petite fiction qui se passe après tous les épisode. J'espère que ça te plaira, laisse moi des petite reviews!Aller entre dans mon univers avec Blue Exorcist- Le retour! Merci et bonne lecture**

**Épilogue**: S'ayez Satan est retourné dans la Géhenne, mais va t 'il y rester ou va-t-il revenir! Son rêve intact va-t-il le pousser à recommencer? Rin et Yukio seront-ils de taille à faire face, à leur père, le malin, le puissant Satan…

* * *

Chapitre 01; La nouvelle:

Un beau jour d'automne, l'été, les vacances et la chaleur passé, Rin a repris tranquillement ses habitudes…dormir et glander…

Yukio *en tapant sur le bureau de Rin*: C'est pas leur de dormir, comment tu veux devenir sait paladin si tu dort tout le temps en cours Rin!

Rin: Je suis désolé Yukio…

Yukio: Bien, reprenons et tache de pas t'endormir cette fois *en remontant ses lunettes*

Rin: Lâche moi le binoclare!

Yukio repris tranquillement son cours… quand on frappa à la porte, tout le monde était surpris! Un élève en retard? Non tout le monde était là… La porte s'ouvrit et on vit apparaître Méphisto accompagné d'une fille… Alors c'était une nouvelle élève mais si tard dans l'année c'était bizarre! La fille était brune, elle avait des yeux verts et bleus, elle portait l'uniforme.

Yukio: Voici la nouvelle élève Ria Tadashiua! Elle intègre la formation d'exorciste avec vous! *en s'adressant à la fille* Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Rin, le glandeur du premier rang…

Rin: T'as dit quoi le binoclare!

Ria: Merci messieurs Okumura!

Sa voix était douce et paisible. Elle portait dans son dos quelque chose à la forme longue et fine recouvert par un sac blanc. Elle s'assit à coté de Rin, sans parler, ni faire un son comme si elle ne respirait plus; Rin lui tendit la main:

Rin: Salut moi c'est Rin Okumura!

Ria:…

Elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête, ni même porté attention à ce que disait Rin.

Rin: Euh… Je te parle…

Toujours aucune réponse…

Rin *en secouant Ria*: Oh, tu pourrais au moins…

Yukio: Rin arrête, lâche la!

Rin *en reposant Ria*:…

Yukio: Mais qu'est se qui te prend!

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la pause déjeunée… Tout le monde sorti!


	2. Chapitre 02

**Salut cher lecteur, voila le 2 ème chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, j'en serais heureuse. Arigato et à la prochaine**

**(note: pour ce qui ne le savent pas "arigato" c'est du japonais et ça veut dire merci) Rendez-vous au chapitre 3! **

* * *

Blue Exorcist- Le retour

Tout le monde est sorti de la salle de cours, Rin voulu attraper Ria quand Yukio le tira par le bras pour le ramener vers lui.

Yukio: Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang?!

Rin: …

Yukio: Tu vas me répondre oui!

Rin: Lâche moi le binoclare j'ai rien a te dire!

Rin partit, le faite que Ria ne lui ai pas répondu l'avait énervé mais le problème c'est pourquoi il c'était mis dans tous ces états pour si petite chose? Yukio était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rin c'était énervé aussi rapidement. Ria quand à elle était parti chercher à manger. Elle était entrain de choisir son plat quand Rin la rejoignit.

Rin: Qui est tu?!

Ria: …

Rin: Mais bon sang tu vas me répondre! Je t'ai vu, quand j'étais avec Shura pour mon entraînement, tu étais à coté de ce type qui nous regardait, alors dit moi pourquoi tu es ici!

Ria: … Je ne peux pas te le dire! Maintenant laisse moi passer

Elle bouscula Rin pour aller s'acheter un plat. Alors c'était bien elle que Rin avait vu la dernière fois, mais pourquoi était t'elle là. Est-ce qu'elle avait été envoyé par le Vatican comme Shura, en mission? Cette fille était bizarre, trop même.

Quelques heures après, les cours reprirent. Ria était toujours aussi silencieuse, ce qui rendait Rin perplexe. Pendant tout le cours Rin regardait les moindre fais et gestes de Ria même si il n'y en avait pas tellement, elle fixait le prof sans même regarder Rin comme si elle était hypnotisée. Quand c'était l'heure de changer de cours tout le monde se leva pour aller en salle de sport. Ria se leva délicatement de sa chaise mais elle oublia, cette chose, longue et fine qui traînait sur sa chaise. Rin se fit un malin plaisir de la récupérer.

Le soir était arrivé, c'était l'heure du repas comme d'habitude Ukobah avait préparé un repas délicieux avec du veau. Rin et Yukio se régalaient;

Rin: Merci Ukobach, c'est délicieux *grand sourire*

Yukio: Rin… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ton comportement de tout à l'heure pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre Ria?

Rin: Laisse tomber le binocl…

Yukio *en se levant de sa chaise* : Écoute Rin je comprends que tu fasse des erreurs mais tu n'a en aucun cas le droit de secouer une élève en cours juste parce qu'elle ne t'a pas répondu! Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça!

Rin: Ça va c'est bon! C'est juste que lors de l'entraînement avec Shura, je l'avais vu nous espionnait avec un type bizarre, je voulais savoir se qu'elle foutais là c'est tous!

Yukio *en se rasseyant*:…

C'était 21h30, Rin dormait profondément mais pas Yukio, il repensait à ce que Rin lui avait dit;

Yukio *à lui-même*: Serait il possible qu'elle fasse parti du Vatican?

Yukio remarque sur la chaise le sac blanc que portait Ria et qu Rin avait ramené. Il enleva l'étui et il vit…


	3. Chapitre 03

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs, je suis vachement heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise, je suis vraiment désolé de la très grande attente mais j'avais repris le collège et donc j'ai plus trop trop eu le temps mais grâce a vous, vous m'avez redonné le courage, ARIGATO! Alors voila le chapitre 03 rien que pour vous, j'espère que vous aimerez, abonnez-vous si vous voulez et laissé moi des petites reviews ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup! Bref encore une fois ARIGATO et bonne lecture! 3**

** A la prochaine! 3 :)**

Blue Exorcist- Le retour

Le lendemain matin à l'heure du déjeuné, Yukio se leva attiré par la bonne odeur du pain grillé que Ukobach avait préparé. Il descendit et s'assit sur une chaise. Ukobach lui servit un délicieux déjeuné avec du pain grillé, du lait chaud, de bonne madeleine au chocolat et un vers de jus de fruit sans oublier une petite pomme. Yukio mangeait tranquillement sa madeleine qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs succulente quand Rin arriva en courrant et en hurlant:

Rin: AAAAAH! OÙ IL EST! *en fouillant les moindres recoins de la pièce*

Yukio *en relevant ses lunettes* : Qu'est se que tu cherche Rin?!

Rin *toujours en fouillant la pièce* : le truc que portait Ri… *en s'arrêtant* euh… *se grattant la tête*… non rien!

Rin retourna très vite dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas se que Yukio avait fait hier soir ni se qu'il avait vu. Il était perplexe et stressé, si il ne retrouvait pas le sac de Ria, elle pourrait s'en apercevoir et… il préférait ne pas y penser:

Rin *en faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce* : Je suis fini si elle l'apprend, je la vois déjà me faire souffrir, il faut que je le retrouve aussi non je sais pas se que je vais devenir!

Yukio entra dans la pièce, très calme il s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, pris un gros cahier et une paire de lunette de rechange et partit.

Rin resta bouche bé, son frère était vraiment très calme sa en devenait presque effrayant de le voir comme ça même si sa lui ressemblait un peu.

*Quelques minutes plus tard*

La cloche sonna le premier cours, Rin marchait pour aller dans la salle quand une main le poussa férocement contre le mur:

Ria: Rin Okumura, où tu l'as mi! *vraiment très en colère*

Rin: Euh… De quoi tu parles?!

Ria *en poussant Rin de plus en plus fort contre le mur*: Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je sais que c'est toi qui me la pris!

Rin *jouant le « je suis innocent »*: Mais Ria je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, qu'est se que tu cherche?!

Ria *de plus en plus en colère* : Rin… Tu sais très bien se que je cherche et tu va me le donner tout de suite au sinon… JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER D'ETRE NEE!

Rin *ravalant sa salive* : Je… Je crois que je l'ai perdu…

Ria: TU L'AS QUOI!…


	4. Chapitre 04

**Salut mes lecteurs voila le chapitre 4 de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez des review, merci encore et à la prochaine! :)**

Blue Exorcist- Le retour

Pendant le cours de Yukio, Rin regardais encore Ria. Il ne savait pas où était son sac et il essayait de comprendre où il avait pu le perdre. Quand il comprit, il comprit enfin que c'était son frère qui avait sûrement fait un petit détour par la chaise où il était posé. A la fin du cours et avant le commencement de l'autre Rin interpella Yukio :

Rin : Je sais que c'est toi qui à le truc de Ria, alors tu va me le rendre de suite !

Yukio : Rin lâche moi !

Rin : Non t'en que tu m'aura pas donné ce sac je te lâcherais pas !

Yukio : Je lui ai rendu !

Rin : Quoi?!

Yukio : Tu as très bien entendu, je lui ai rendu alors maintenant tu me lâche et tu va à ton autre cours !

Rin lâcha Yukio et marcha en direction de la porte, mais juste avant de passé de seuil, il dit à Yukio :

Rin Qu'est se qu'il y avait dedans ?

Yukio : Rien de très intéressant.

Rin : Y avait forcément quelques chose d'intéressant vu qu'elle le cache !

Yukio *en commençant à s'énerver*** : **Rin va à ton autre cours maintenant !

Rin : C'est bon j'y vais le binoclard mais ce soir on en parlera !

Rin partit pour son autre cours. Sur le chemin il croisa Ria et il vit dans son dos le sac blanc. Mais que pouvait il y avoir à l'intérieur pour qu'elle soit si stressé à l'idée de le perdre. Rin réfléchissait pour la première fois de sa vie. Et c'est la qu'il comprit, le sac que portait Ria, lui donné à chaque fois une impression de déjà vu, c'était le même sac qu'il portait, la même forme, le même aspect. Se pourrait il que Ria est elle aussi un sabre. Là beaucoup d'hypothèse fusaient dans la tête de Rin, serait-elle aussi la fille de Satan ou peut être la sœur de Rin et Yukio, un enfant caché ou une personne envoyé du Vatican en mission. Tout ces hypothèse étaient peut être vrai... Mais il fallait confirmation. Rin se précipita vers Ria pour lui demandait quand Yukio l'attrapa par l'oreille et le tira.

Yukio : Rin,tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'ai pas à ton cours ?

Rin : Je sais pour le sabre Yukio, c'est ça que porte Ria dans son dos, elle t'a tous racontait à condition que tu lui donne le sabre c'est ça ?

Yukio : Rin, tu ne peux pas comprendre

Rin : Tu pense que je suis pas assez mûrs peut-être mais si c'est important tu dois me le dire Yukio, j'ai autant le droit de savoir que toi !

Yukio : On en parlera... Ce soir !


End file.
